Various surface treating machines including grinders, sanders, routers, polishers, buffers, and the like create dust particles that are both left on the treated surface and enter the ambient air in the work area. Dust collection systems of various designs have been used with both oscillating and rotary machines. However, all known dust collection systems create a suction or vacuum only at the peripheral edges of the member that contacts the surface to be treated. This results in an inefficient and frequently incomplete collection of dust particles generated.
Those concerned with this and other problems recognize the need for an improved dustless surface treating machine.